


Bro-Thel

by Zeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Begging, Bulges and Nooks, But to be on the safe side, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Forced Prostitution, Human/Troll Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, It's not that underage, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pedophilia, Prostitution, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, child prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was instinct for the brunette to moan like he actually enjoyed it, the sharp claws appeared menacing as firm hands gripped his thighs but he kept pretending he was loving every moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John/Cronus

**Author's Note:**

> A whorehouse run by Bro, what more could go wrong? 
> 
> This might trigger because of the underage though this fic doesn't fully run over that. It might in different chapters so warning.

It was natural for John now, he was a regular picking for perverts because he had a baby face, buck teeth and big enough hips to hold onto while people fucked into his ass. The so called ‘Bro-thel’ as the owner has stated jokingly, was a slowly growing sex house, filling up with teenagers of all genders ranging from a barely legal fifteen to nearly eighteen. Of course once they turn eighteen, they’re either thrown out onto the streets to work that way and give the money to Bro for a bed and food, they work in the house like bathing the whores and cooking for them and Bro or the last one which is rarely chosen: they get bought at a bidding war by people or trolls who have already had a taste at their body. Of course the money only goes to Bro, the pervert has to care for the whore who has nothing but the clothes on their back, and even _those_ are taken away because they’re either too dirty or too ruined to fix. Of course, Bro has a small amount of rules when it comes to the clients. To make sure they’re hydrated, no drugs or alcohol in the rooms and the final rule was to not injure the genitals or anal opening because that’s where the money is and Bro will lose funding if a whore cannot do their job.

The worst clients he has had are the trolls. They have no sense of pain levels because ours are different from theirs; the skin is harder and so less easy to cut with claws or weapons, whereas humans are more vulnerable. John is relieved each time a troll comes in and they choose another whore for a couple of hours. The one that gets the most trolls is John’s only friend in here, Dave. He’s the same age and his brother is the owner so John felt sympathy for the first time they met. Dave can take pain very well because of all the time she fought with his brother, apparently they fought with swords and had a lot of scars, they’re thick and look like they hurt a lot but Dave promises that they didn’t. He’s used to the pain of claws digging into his hips as they pound into his tiny frame, the carving they do on his back in ridiculous. He’s asked the dirty blonde, does he hate his brother? Of course the answer is always no, even though he’s being treated like an object under his brother’s orders, he gets treated better, more food for his small stomach, a better bedroom than the rest of them. It made John jealous but he remembers what he had to go through to get that ranking and his anger reels back in.

At the moment, the two of them were relaxing in the hallway near an open window. They weren’t allowed to step outside and so their only release of fresh air was the smog that came through the holes in this god forsaken building. They were dressed in their revealing outfits as usual, they needed to always be ready just in case Bro calls for a line up. John’s color was blue and so he was given silk stockings that were held up by a garter belt, it was a size smaller than him and so it hugged his hips more than he would like. His panties were lacy and barely holding his cock inside, ass hanging out like nobody’s business. His top half was only given a long but thin scarf to wrap around his shoulders and chest, it was meant to keep him warm but he knew that it was to show off his nipples; they were always perked up for some reason, Bro had complimented them many times, even flicked them much to John’s displeasure. Dave’s outfit was so much worse though, at least John could hide himself. Dave couldn’t. He didn’t get to have anything on his bottom half but a red thong, showing off his best attribute; his small but perk ass. He wore no shoes and no stockings. The only source of warmth for him was a see through shirt that went to the tops of his thighs, enough that someone can only see a clear image of Dave’s rear.

The blonde breathed out a sigh of disgust as he noticed a car coming down the street, he recognised that expensive looking Toyota anywhere; it was a troll that had been coming for almost three weeks now; he had apparently gotten the taste of Dave and couldn’t help returning. Bro didn’t care as long as he got paid beforehand, even if it meant throwing his little brother to a creep like Mr Ampora. The brothel didn’t get many trolls around the year, only a certain season because it was a problem about pailing and some trolls didn’t want to get into a relationship simply for the use of filling a bucket, so they came to let it all out on a whore, normally another troll - poor Karkat – and then they would be gone for another year. Though, a few trolls come around to get their fill, they empty their weird alien material in a whore and then leave. It’s rare for a troll to become attached to a certain whore and come back but they spend more money so it’s alright with Bro. The car drove up and parked in a free space, paying the toll there before pulling out a cigarette and biting down on the butt, chewing it with his sharp teeth and strolling to the entrance of the whore house. Dave prepared himself emotionally because he knew that Mr Ampora loved to be violent, and he knew that that troll only chose him. “Any second now, I’ll hear Bro…”

**_BONG._ **

“Wait what?”

John looked up at his friend with concern, the sound of the line-up chime ringing out through the entire house, it was strange that Mr Ampora would want to choose, or maybe it was a sick joke to give Dave hope that he wouldn’t be picked to spread his legs under him. They quickly hurried down the carpeted steps with bare feet, slotting themselves into the line of children for the troll to enjoy. Mr Ampora paced down each kid and smirked toothily at Dave who cringed, knowing what he was like in bed; the claws and biting all too raw on his body. He could feel them even when the troll’s eyes were no longer on him and he passed to another child, he felt disgusting. Mr Ampora turned to Bro to speak. “May I know their names?”

“Of course, you know Dave. Next to him is John, then Rose, Dirk and Jake. On the other side of Dave is Jade and Jane, Karkat and then little Cal.” A gloved hand patted the soft blonde locks, smiling fondly at the rosy cheeks of the child in front of him. His favourite by far, Cal gets to sleep with Bro, not that he enjoys it. Still, he gets more food than the rest of the whores and he’s well protected, taken care of more often than the others as well, he gets a bath every couple of days. He’s not even old enough to be chosen yet, the poor boy having been left by Bro’s doorstep at the age of seven. He has been here since John first started and it’s been two years, Cal has been helping out with the maids to clean the rooms and bathe the whores but he never got to work with the heavy stuff, he needed to keep his childlike figure up to Bro’s liking.

Mr Ampora nodded and glanced over the other children, his tinted eyes seeking out which one he would like to take for however long he pleased. “And their ages?”

“Our youngest is little Cal, but he’s too young for the rough stuff yet, still he’s learning the ropes. The oldest is Dirk.” Bro went through the ages of each child, it was almost teasing them all, reminding them of how long they have left in the whore house. Dirk was almost free of this place but he knew that he would have to be kicked out, he had no money and so he would have to work on the streets where who knows what could happen out there. The troll seemed to think for a moment, stopping in front of John, who gulped quietly but turned his head to submissively show his neck to the client.

Something inside Cronus almost purred at the way the boy looked; big hips, thick thighs and a baby face to match was delicious on him. “Twirl, boy.”

John did as he was asked, pulling down his thin scarf as he turned slowly, letting the troll take in an eyeful. He stayed silent the whole time, not wanting to cause any kind of offence, he didn’t want to be on the end of Bro’s wrath when he loses money. The troll reached out and gently pinched one of the perked nipple, hearing John whimper softly and biting his lip. This seemed to please Mr Ampora because his ear fins flapped gently, stepping back and pointing at the brunette. “I want him.”

Bro made John step forward, the other whores bowing to the client and leaving to do whatever they were doing before the chime interrupted them. Cal stayed put, he knew better than to walk away when Bro was with him. God knows what that man had done to that boy’s innocence. Dave went back up the stairs slowly, his head turned many times to glance down at his only friend. John also looked up at him, fearing for bruises, cuts and scrapes that would leave scars from the troll. Mr Ampora gave a wad of cash over to Bro and the man handed over the keys to a room, patting John’s bum to let him lead his client to their paid destination. With that, the owner wrapped an arm around his favourite and walked away to do their own thing, probably to count the money given to him; whores cost around two hundred an hour, three hundred if the whore was a troll. John breathed out a shaky sigh but padded up the stairs, looking back to see if Mr Ampora was following him, squeaking a little when he saw that the troll was right behind him, his tinted eyes on his small frame and wide hips.

They went into the blue room, John had only a moment to breathe before his client’s hands were on his hips, pushing him up against a wall and pressed his cold lips to his. He tasted slightly salty, probably because he was a sea dweller but he didn’t complain, he knew better. Instead, he leaned into the kiss, hands reaching up and lying flat on the chest pressed up on him. He felt big hands grab his hips and knew he was going to get cut any moment, he had heard from Dave what kind of troll Mr Ampora is, needy yet still stoic when it came to things that he didn’t like. Those hands pulled him closer, pressing the boy up close and grabbing his behind, kneading it and making a whine ripple out of John’s mouth. He didn’t want to seem selfish, he had paid good money to be serviced and so he will do his best, using the hands on the troll’s chest to open the buttons of his shirt, when he didn’t get a struggle, he continued to pop open each button, pushing it off his shoulders. Hands retreated from his body only for a moment, the shirt being pulled off the troll’s arms and across the floor before they were on him once more, grabbing his overly large thighs and lifting them up with ease, it made John squeak and wrap his arms around the his neck, he was going to grab his horns but he thought it could be dangerous, Karkat gets angry when his are touched so he doesn’t want to know if Mr Ampora would be violent too.

He was carried to the double bed; every ‘guest’ room had a double bed while the whore rooms only had a basic single bed, Bro was being nice after all, he didn’t want his whores to have back ache and be unable to give him money by working. They weren’t even comfortable mattresses, one of those feather filled ones that are hard and don’t actually support anyone at all. The ‘guest’ bedrooms were for clients and so they had to be better quality, they were bigger, softer and even had more bounce for the more rough times. John didn’t care all that much about the client as for the bed he was laying on, coming back to the troll above him and smiling softly, more in content that his back was on something soft for once, not because he liked this client’s company. Dave was right; Mr Ampora was a needy, the moment his back hit the mattress, the troll was on him with kisses and bites on is chapped lips, cold hands throwing the thin scarf across the room to lay limp on the floor, his underwear pulled down roughly and legs spread wide over his hips. It was instinct for the brunette to moan like he actually enjoyed it, the sharp claws appeared menacing as firm hands gripped his thighs but he kept pretending he was loving every moment. He didn’t know what to say, what to call him but he knew from what Dave told him that this troll seriously relished in being worshipped, so he chose the safe option. “Oh, sir! Grip me tighter!”

For a moment, Mr Ampora had stopped moving as he took in the plea from the whore below him, then it sunk in and his ear fins fluttered, a soft trill echoing in his throat and he reached down to yank his tight denim jeans down, letting his bulge wriggle freely. He pumped the slimy tentacle, glancing down at the boy who was taking in the sight of a violet blooded bulge, bet he hasn’t seen one this big before. He was well endowed; all highbloods were but some more than others, he was glad that he got the good side of the scale when it came to bulge sizes. Bending down to lean over the whore below him, lining his bulge up to the soft ass cheeks, knowing that the appendage would wriggle its way around to find the hole there. His tinted eyes darted up to the boy’s baby blue orbs then, watching his skin quiver, perhaps in fear or disgust he didn’t know but he knew the whore was acting when it came to intimacy, it probably made him cringe and want to cry, but the highblood didn’t care as he penetrated the boy’s soft hole. “Call me Cronus.”

John didn’t expect the bulge to be that big, he didn’t prepare himself for something like that because normally the clients he has are small or at a lower blood caste so he knows they would have small bulges but his. This was insane. The feeling of a cold, slimy tentacle in his ass was something he didn’t need or want. Still, he couldn’t fight it as he lifts his legs up to angle the wiggling bulge deeper inside himself, it was certainly an experience. It was a bodily reaction for John to moan out when it rubbed against his prostate was inevitable, what he didn’t expect was that he could clench up on the bulge inside him and he struggled to keep his legs up, fingers tightening on his thickened thighs. Cronus fucked inside him then, apparently the feel of his hole tightening was good for him. The troll didn’t have to move his hips because his bulge would do all the work for him, wriggling around and getting friction from John but this seadweller was either determined, sexually frustrated or was very horny because he placed his hands on either side of the small whore under him and jack hammered himself inside, as deep as he could possibly go. It brought a shocked cry and a high pitched whine to John’s lips and he held onto his legs for dear life, not knowing how long this would go on or if the troll above him would keep the harsh pace.

What disgusted him the most was that normally he would be trying to keep moaning and his eyes would be on the ceiling the entire time, praying for the men to be finished quickly so that he wouldn’t have to suffer the pain of calling out to a partner that he didn’t love. But this time, his eyes were straying from the stained ceiling, more concerned with the troll’s flushed face, his chapped lips torn slightly form those sharp teeth as he bit them to silence himself, his eyes sneaking down to where he was being pummelled by the seadweller’s bulge. The slick sounds could barely be heard over his breathy moans, the air taken out of his lungs because his prostate was being rubbed with each thrust and John couldn’t hold himself back from arching his back and calling out for the one giving him the best moment since he came into this whore house. “ _Cronus_!”

“That’s it, fuckin’ scream for me.” The deep voice was right next to John’s ear, he didn’t even realise the troll had leaned down and his mouth was nibbling and sucking away at the pale skin. Cronus was in a world of his own for a moment there, he thought he was going to cum right then all because of a whore crying out his name, yet he had asked the kid to say it in the first place, he was an idiot if he thought that a whore would make him an exception in the world of pleasure. Still, his mind worked out of his favour, making his thrusts softer and more intimate than what he normally does, his bulge curling and almost stroking the walls of the boy’s hole. It was unnatural for him to be doing this, Cronus knew he should stop or hit the boy but it twinged in his chest, the need to protect that he should only get when he had flushed feelings for someone. When he glanced down at the John, he noticed the pale skin has turned pink as the boy’s breath hitched with every thrust of the his hips, the timid cock between thick thighs was leaking precum and twitching with need to be touched. It seems the whore wanted this as much as he did and Cronus decided he needed this to be worth the kid’s while too, give him something good to remember him by.

He slowed his pace down enough that it would make the boy think about what he was up to, before he leaned up onto his knees and pulled the whore up onto his lap. The squeak erupting from John’s lips was an accident but it didn’t stop the purr in Cronus’ throat, his clawed hands grabbing the boy’s hips and setting him down snug on his hips so that his bulge could get deeper inside of him. “I want you to take pleasure in this too, boy.”

“Oh fuck…” The air got pushed out of John’s lungs when the troll whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine and his hole clenching around the thick bulge inside him. His legs wrapped around Cronus’ hips and his arms ended up being brought to the troll’s shoulders, clinging on as his hips swivelled and rocked, feeling the spark of pleasure with every rub against his prostate. This wasn’t like any other type of client before, he was actually feeling something, almost an urge to be with this troll and let him take over completely. He clung to those cold shoulders, legs spread wide around the troll’s hips as he moaned in the pleasure he thought he lost while stuck in this brothel. Cronus grabbed and held on to the younger boy, letting him take control of the speed, he had his fun for now and he wanted to see what kind of person John really was in the bedroom when he wasn’t wrecked with an overpowering partner.

The sounds of slick slapping echoed around the room as the two found a certain rhythm; John would roll his hips and feel the tentacle writhe around his insides while Cronus would thrust his hips up to make his bulge reach deep inside the boy. They became hot and heavy, even leaning in for a couple of kisses which ended up having John’s lips being cut up a bit. Hands gripped any part of skin they could, grabbing and not letting go as they both drove themselves towards their impending orgasms. Cronus’ material sack was filling up and he was so close to seeding the whore above him, riding him with the young hand rubbing his cocklet raw. “That’s it, squeezing around me, fuck. I can tell you want to cum.”

“Sir, ah. Fuck, _yeah_. Cronus!” John’s mind was a blur of pleasure he hadn’t felt in a long time, his eyes dazed in and out of consciousness. He needed this as much as his client did, it was like something inside him just snapped all of a sudden and he needed to release what he had been holding in for so long. Being under customer after customer, mostly overweight and sweaty men who couldn’t get their fill by looking up panties and satisfying their thrill by fucking a kid half their age. Still, this was completely different than spreading his legs for someone he didn’t know and didn’t like; Cronus for starters was a young looking troll and he was certainly good looking. Something about him screams desperate but it’s not as if it’s his fault, John gets a vibe from him that he just wants to be with someone even if that meant just sitting with someone and knowing they were there for him. John can do just that, even if the massive bulge inside him was stirring up his insides in the best way possible, he held on tight and showed his way of support by bouncing himself up and down on the troll.

He could feel himself close to the edge and he voiced his desperate need to climax, Cronus wasn’t far behind and he wrapped his big arms around slender hips, gripping and pushing him down harder on his bulge, needing to go as deep as he possibly can so he can fill the boy with his material. They groaned in unison as the tentacle inside John curled into his prostate, making him clench up tight, splurting thick cum between their stomachs. John hadn’t come in so long and shuddering violently in pleasure, gripping the troll’s zig-zag horns without a care in the world, he needed something to ground him from writhing. Cronus couldn’t take the insistent squeezing on his bulge and he held the boy to sit down fully on his lap, needing him to stay still so that he could ride out the strong waves of climax driving through him. He leant forward and with those sharp teeth, bit down on John’s shoulder to silence himself as his violet material started pouring out of his bulge and into the boy, claiming that ass for himself.

They sat there for a moment, riding out both of their orgasms and just pleasantly being in each other’s arms. Cronus had unlatched his mouth from the boy’s skin and kissed it as an apology, watching the red blood dribble out of the small holes and suppressing his urge to growl because red blood wasn’t something he saw every day and that John wasn’t even a troll so he shouldn’t even feel that way, yet here we are. Changing the topic in his mind, he rubbed the soft back and pulled him off his bulge, letting the tentacle go limp and sink back into its sheath. The material that flowed out of John was quick and made the boy shiver in a mix of disgust and arousal. “That was good.”

“Was it? I’m glad.” He let the boy lay down on the wet mattress and watched him exhale, the ribcage poking out of the pale skin, it made Cronus want to buy him just to feed him. He needed to have a big meal for his stomach, maybe he should bring some food over next time he’s coming. The hand that touched his was a shock for the moment before he relaxed, letting the whore entwine their fingers, albeit a little difficult with the webbing between his.

“Yeah, best I’ve had since I came here.” The satisfactory sigh that came from John was like a pride for Cronus, he was able to give something to the human that no one else has given to him yet and it made his chest puff. John noticed the smug look in those tinted eyes and let out a breathy giggle, leaning in to kiss the troll’s cheek. “You can come back to see me whenever you want, not like I can stop you anyway.”

“I was planning on it.” They stayed there together until the hour was up, not speaking at all; they didn’t need to, the moment they were in didn’t ask for a conversation and so it wasn’t given. They simply stared up a the ceiling or leaning in to give each other a kiss, never going so far as to go another round because at the moment they were fulfilled. A knock on the door to signalled that their time was up and Cronus had to leave. For a moment, something inside John twinged with regret; he didn’t want the troll to go without him and he couldn’t go with him because he was a simple whore.

They broke apart and started to get changed, the silence between them was an awkward taste in both of their mouths but they opened the door and let the servants in to clean up the room. John led his client down the stairs and to the door, where Bro was waiting with an emotionless grin he always seemed to wear, to make it ironic for himself. Cronus gave the key back and nodded his head as a token for thanks, Bro chuckled and pocketed the key. “I will come again, and I will request John once more.”

“I’ll make sure he is open for you. Did you enjoy your time, Johnny boy?” The gloved hand thumped onto John’s sore behind, making him flinch in shock for a second before responding the same as normal.

“Yes, sir.”

“Well then? What do you say to your customer?” His ass was squeezed again and Cronus had to resist the growl when he saw the pain rush through John’s face for a second.

“Thank you for choosing me, Mr Ampora.” John had to be kind in front of Bro and so he bowed his head in respect, keeping things formal. It hurt Cronus that he was being put into a box of simple clients but he knew it was more and so he opened the door and left, letting the door click shut, got into his car and drove away, already planning when he was free so that he could see John again.


	2. Dave/OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, that body is mine to use as I wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this has dubious consent. If anyone is uncomfortable with that then please skip to another chapter!

It’s been a couple of days since John had been with Mr Ampora, the needy troll who always made his life a living hell, those claws were always a bit too sharp on his ass and his teeth were constantly on his skin, drawing up that ruby red blood he hates so much. He could tell that they hit it off because John wasn’t crying when he returned to their room, like he normally is when coming back from that asshole. Instead, he rubbed antiseptic cream into the bite mark on his shoulder and let out a depressed sigh. It was strange but when he asked, the brunette just replied with a wave of his hand, stating that he was alright and no one should worry about him. Quite the difference from his natural buck toothed smile.

It struck alarm bells in Dave’s head but he wasn’t going to let John relive anything and let it pass for now, knowing it would be rude to keep prying, especially if it was something that triggered the boy while he was with that troll. They ate together like normal, stayed in their rooms while they weren’t being used for profit and spoke quietly as to not wake anyone up; Karkat was practically always asleep because he was the only troll in the whore house and as so, he was always the target for the nasty ones to come in and use him as they saw fit. The servants let him be to recover because he was always so violent when it came to being cleaned up, he and John were the only ones that could help him out in a tough times because he could tolerate us enough to get the job done.

At the moment the three of them were sitting on his bed, enjoying the stale bread that the servants gave them; it wasn’t enough for them to gain strength and possibly fight back, but it was sustenance that they wouldn’t keel over any minute if they were used by the clients, just how Bro liked it. Karkat was laying down, ripping the bread up with his sharp teeth and chewing with all his might, huffing at the bland flavour. “This tastes like shit.”

“When does it not?” John replied with a bored tone, pulling the food with his fingers in hopes that it’ll soften up if put into tiny bits. Karkat and John didn’t get along very well and would often argue; Dave thought it was because they couldn’t get their anger out any other way, they couldn’t fist fight because it would injure merchandise and they would both be punished, they couldn’t self-harm because again it would affect the price of the whore. They ended up just giving each other snide remarks and shouting at each other a lot, which calmed them down enough that they could sit down without interfering with each other. Dave didn’t mind if they argued, what he didn’t like was the fact that John was putting crumbs in his bed, the prick. Dave agreed with the small horned troll, they could at least put some butter or jam on the bread to give it something they could enjoy.

The doors were always closed when it came to the whore’s rooms, it is best that their living conditions were hidden from the clients just in case Bro gets called out for neglecting their needs. It was the only good thing in this place; with the door shut, they could talk quietly and have their privacy without anyone bothering them about shutting up or talking about what the whores do in their free time. It was strange to think that people could carry on like normal, like this was meant to happen in their lives, being left here to be used and abused until they were too old to be manipulated. Most of the children hated it here but they knew they couldn’t get away and so they suffered in silence because they would only be punished if they screamed or tried to run away. It was disgusting to think about the punishment that the runners went through, they spent two weeks with Bro, who knows what they endured but from the wild sobbing in the night, everyone knew it was best not to ask. What Dave found absolutely detestable was the fact that some children loved being here and took every day as a blessing, like brainwashed, sex crazed addicts; they would eat in blissful silence and go to the clients wishes, doing what they were best at and when they came back they would even masturbate, whining for someone else to use them like a sex toy.

Utterly revolting.

He was glad he would never turn out like that, he knew better than to be bended by the whims of his brother’s whorehouse. He would be in here for another two years and then thrown out, he would make a living for himself on the streets for a while but then he would make sure to get into a respectable work place and even get a place for himself so that when John gets kicked out, he would come live with him and they would support each other, it had been all figured out. He would never get sucked into the world of prostituting ever again, he will promise himself.

There was a knock at the door then and three boys lifted their heads in fear; that only meant one thing because whores don’t leave their rooms when they’re not being called and Bro would never knock, the door creaked open to reveal a servant. They all wished that it was something different, that it was just a call to be washed but they knew they weren’t going to be that lucky. “Dave, a guest has asked for you.”

John placed his hand on his friend’s knee out of silent support and the servant shut the door again to wait for the boy to get dressed up. He knew it but what he wanted to know was why was it always him? It was like his brother made sure he was the most popular whore in this place, perhaps it was punishment. He didn’t know and it didn’t matter because he was still going to be here until he was too old to be taken care of. But he continued on like it was normal, getting off the bed and pulling the blanket off himself and checking his hair and face in the mirror in case he needed to put a little cover up on. He sorted out a couple of stray hairs and patted the cover up cream onto a scratch above his eyebrow where he was scratched by a troll who got a bit rowdy with hair pulling. Pulling the strap of the red thong and letting it snap back into place, he went to the door and heard his friends say their good lucks to him as he shut the door behind him and started down the stairs where he could see his client waiting for him, standing next to Bro.

He was dressed in a fancy suit, his shoes look polished and shiny but no matter how much they primped themselves, they would always be dirty perverts in Dave’s eyes. He hid the scowl he was wearing with an emotionless expression, bowing his head and speaking the sentence they all knew off by hearts, with a toneless voice. “Thank you for choosing me, sir.”

Of course he wasn’t happy that he was picked continuously, staring up at a dirty ceiling as his legs were spread and his ass penetrated by dirty men’s cocks. It wasn’t what he wanted his youth to be like, but it wasn’t as if he could run away, so he dealt with the man grinning and leaning in to grab at his hips and ass. Of all the things his brother was, the only thing he was good for was the fashion; he knew exactly what colors would fit a child and made sure that it would accentuate their best parts. Dave was dressed in a red thong, and a see through red shirt to match. It was humiliating that he couldn’t hide himself even when he wasn’t doing his job, made to be watched, his ass on display and his nipples pert from the cold building. What was worse, he couldn’t even wear his sunglasses to hide his freakishly red eyes from everyone and so had to deal with some of his guests making him close his eyes, even calling him a demon, as if molesting and fucking a teenager wasn’t worth that title as well. Of course, the clients loved the fact that Dave had only a red thong on his lower half, easier to get everything off and it made his ass stand out. While the rest of his body was bony and lack lustre, his ass was the only thing that had some meat to it that the guests could grab and knead to their wishes.

The man continued to grope Dave as he took the key off of his brother, shooing them off to a room so that the client could get his money’s worth. Dave started walking and didn’t care that the man had to follow along behind like a lost puppy, he would have to wait until they got into the room before he would ruin the boy. Dave unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was a pretty average room; a queen sized bed with an actual mattress, a carpet in case they wanted to fuck the whore on the floor and a window to have a view. Only two rooms for the guests had bathrooms and they were only given out if the client wanted to have more than five hours with the whore or if they were into a certain kink that needed a bathroom.

He felt sweaty hands on his hips then and cringed a little before returning to his emotionless face, letting the door shut on its own as he was pulled to the man’s chest. His breath smelled like cigarettes and garlic, it was disgusting and made Dave want to push away but he knew he would be in trouble if he did and so he leant his head on the man’s shoulder, letting his body be touched up by those sausage fingers. “I heard that you’re a real pain lover.”

Where did he hear that? It wasn’t that he loved pain, it was more that he could tolerate the pain because his brother taught him to harden up at such a young age. Still, he couldn’t explain this and simply kept quiet, letting out a small gasp when a hand slipped up under his see-through shirt and pinched a nipple harshly. Fuck that hurt, asshole. “Mmm…”

“So you really do love it, huh? I’ll make sure to give you a lot.” The man had a strange accent, it didn’t sound American at all, more Scandinavian. Still, it didn’t matter because his shirt was being pulled off and across the room. The next thing he knew, he was being pushed down on the bed, letting out a soft moan at the softness of the covers because goddamn it had been a long time since he could feel that against his body. It would have been even better if it weren’t for the fucking gorilla behind him yanking his thong down and spreading his ass open to get a good look at Dave’s hole. “I’m not cruel enough to go in dry though, sorry.”

He wasn’t going to complain.

He let out a soft whimper when cold lube was poured onto his hole, slicking him up enough for the man’s finger to be pushed inside. He seemed to not know anything about prepping a person for anal sex by the way he was stirring his finger like he was testing the temperature of a bath, he didn’t seem to give a single fuck if his nails weren’t cut down, letting the nail scratch uncomfortably against the walls of Dave’s hole. The pace changed when he man started thrusting another finger inside, slicking those sausages up with another generous amount of cold lube poured on his ass, creating a thick squelching noise from Dave.

He couldn’t stop himself from the groan rippling out of his throat when his prostate was bumped into and rubbed almost too roughly to bear. The man let out a disgusting laugh and let his fingers in deeper so he could brush against that spot violently, playing with it until Dave felt he couldn’t control his urge to just beg the man to put his cock inside. It was a defect for him, they trained them to love anything their clients gave them, needing every inch of them as they would be the master for however long their paid for. Dave just wanted to get it over with so the man could run out of stamina and leave him alone, rocking his hips back with a needy whine to entice the man. He could barely concentrate with his prostate being hit like that repeatedly, he felt raw inside and his ass was twitching with sensitivity. “You slut, look at you trying to suck my fingers in.”

“Mm… Want you...” Dave turned his head to look back at the man who was now sweating like a pig, he felt humiliated and growled the words out in a plea, despising his own voice for sounding so well used and broken. Every syllable made him want to vomit and he hated that he needed just a little more to get himself off. The man seemed to love that tone though and pulled his fingers out, unzipping his trousers and pulling his cock free from the confines, stroking that disgustingly tiny cock, the base covered in his pubic hair it was so gross he had to look away, at least he was small so it wouldn’t hurt when he was violated for the umpteenth time.

The man dumped another thick glob of lube onto his cock and rubbed it firmly, lining himself up before thrusting inside, letting out an almost animalistic gurgle of a moan when the tightness of Dave’s ass clenched around him. He held onto those thin, bony hips as he began to hump against his ass, trying to get his small dick deep as it could possibly go. “Fuck even with my fingers in you, you’re still like a virgin.”

Dave stayed as quiet as he could, only letting a few breathy moans escape as the tiny cock inside him brushed against a sensitive part of his inner walls. Inside he was almost to burst with wrath, how dare this man lean over him like a lover and violate him like this, if there wasn’t the threat of punishment then he wold have beaten the man’s face in and ran away from here, taking john with him, but alas he couldn’t do anything, his freedom was dangled in front of him by his own brother, out of his grasp until he was deemed worthless. His mind wandered from the scene he was in, to a happier place, turning his head to the side to stare at the wall.

He wonders what John is doing right now, probably arguing with Karkat again about something not worth fighting over, yet it still made him smile because even if they were going at each other, they subconsciously cared about each other and they licked each other’s wounds when things got worse. If Karkat came back from a troll client, he would normally get cleaned up and his wounds patched up by both him and John, which Dave thought was always kind. Same with John, when he came back from a client and he wasn’t feeling up to talking, or just wanted a shoulder to cry on, he would either go to Dave and sit silently next to him or he would climb into the troll’s bed and cuddle up to him. They would stay together in harmony until the bad aura around them passed and then they would bicker like fucking children.

Oh, he was moved. His thin arm grabbed and yanked sideways so that his body twisted and rolled over, that small wiener of a dick pulled out of him for a moment before his legs were lifted up and put over the man’s sweaty shoulders. With this position, Dave could stare up at the ceiling and contemplate the world again, maybe check out a few stains to see if there were any more to pick out. Ah, so there was; a thick spatter near the middle, a troll must have used this room for something and squirted up at the top, that’s a strong gush right there, wow. With this, the man could now hit straight on his prostate, angling just deep enough if he tried but the sweaty beast above him wasn’t concerned about a whore’s satisfaction, he was just there to be a warm fuck hole for a paying customer, still he played along with it, unable to feel the pleasure that sex was meant to give him. “Oh, yes. Give me more.”

“You love this don’t you?” Not really, he was making the best out of a terrible situation. “You must get off to this every night, playing with the cum left inside you from strangers.”

That made Dave cringe a little because while the man was true, he had to deal with the fact that he wasn’t going to be able to get clean until the end of the day and therefore have cum stuck inside his ass, if it wasn’t going to leak out anytime soon. But he would never play with himself, he felt unworthy of self-love because his body was controlled no matter how hard he tried to rebel. He wouldn’t be like a doll for Bro to play with, he refused. He stayed silent while the man breathed his garlic breath down, panting heavily as the speed became faster, and apparently the man was feeling the need to come or something because he was getting jerky. “I wonder, if I put my hands around your neck and squeeze, would you scream?”

Wait what? “Ah—.“

But it was too late, those fat fingers were wrapped around his throat and started to tighten, making Dave gasp and cough weakly, grabbing those sweaty wrists and struggled to pull away. He wasn’t used to this, his clients would normally just hit him or scratch, maybe spank or pull his hair, no one was stupid enough to kill a whore. Bony legs kicked at the man’s shoulders as Dave attempted to free himself but the man’s strength was more than his would ever be, making sure his grip was tight like a vice around the soft flesh of the blonde’s neck. Dave coughed more as his airways were being cut off, he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t—.

Was this it? Was he going to die like this? With a sweaty pig of a man fucking into him with that tiny cock? “Fuck yeah, tightening up around me.”

Black spots were coming into his vision, he couldn’t fucking breathe and this man was getting off on it, what a fucking psycho. He was going to die, coughing in attempt to put air into his lungs just a little more, he needed to fill his lungs. He needed to breathe. He needed help.

His struggles were slowly getting weaker, grip falling from his wrists and lay limp on the bed, legs hung over the man’s shoulders as the pig let out a groan, filling up Dave’s insides with his disgusting cum. He could vaguely feel it warming up his ass but he was more focused on trying not to black out, the world around him just fading out slowly. Those fat fingers released their hold on Dave’s neck and the blonde suddenly gasped loudly, everything coming back to him now that he had oxygen to take in, and by fuck did he take it in. He swallowed down the much needed air into his lungs like a thirsty man with a bottle of water. The man pulled himself away as there was a knock on the door, signalling that his time was up. The only saint that Dave was thankful for while in this whorehouse was that knock because he knew who was on the other side, the servants would come in and clean up the rooms, getting it all set up and ready for the next customer to use with a whore. It wasn’t a nice job cleaning up some random stranger’s semen from the sheets or wherever it was splattered, but it was far better than doing the deed that actually caused all that mess to begin with. He needed to catch his breath, reaching up and rubbing over the bruises already starting to form over his neck, his eyes watering from the pain and blinking away the black dots from his eyesight.

The man zipped up his trousers and opened the door, bidding farewell and didn’t even turn around, nodding at the female servant who was holding a basket for the sheets. She stepped to the side to let the client past and he strode away quickly without a second thought about the teenager he almost strangled to death in the heat of the moment, a second more and it would have looked like the man was running from the scene of a murder. The servant was an Asian lady, she had been too old for them to keep her as a whore so she became a maid for the rooms and also helped out with cleaning the whores. Even though she looked like she was fifteen, she was actually thirty eight years old, and knew the whorehouse like the back of her hand, she didn’t have anything else to do because she was left here at the age of five, raised by the man who passed this house onto Bro. Dave knew her well because he grew up with her by his side; she was always the one who he would come to when he had a scraped knee or a graze from fighting with his brother, she wiped his eyes when he was crying and when he was old enough to be selling his body, she would give him her coat for a while to warm himself up in. While his brother was cruel, Bro made sure that she would be with him to clean up afterwards because Dave wouldn’t open up to just anyone and she was always sensitive to his needs.

Her hair was braided into a plait that hung over her shoulder, her face round and filled with a childish innocence, no one would ever expect that she used to spread her legs to strangers. She walked without a sound, as if floating into the room and coming over to Dave who was still trying to gain back his breath. She was sympathetic towards him and knelt down in front of the blonde as he sat up, wheezing from his damaged windpipe. “Are you alright?”

“He’s a fucking psycho, almost killed me.” Dave croaked out feebly, tilting his neck to the side so that the servant could have a closer look at the wound. She was considered the mother of the whores, being the oldest woman in the house was a perk because she could get away with things that other wouldn’t dream of due to the fear of being punished by Bro; she would treat the whore’s wounds and bathe them, giving them more food to fill up their bellies and giving them just a little more sustenance to help them get by. There had also been rumours that she had let a whore escape but Dave knew that was a lie, she would tell him if she did.

“You know what he’s like; ‘business means money, I don’t have the luxury to throw out people who abuse’. I understand how you feel though, I want them gone too.” She collected a damp cloth from the basket and lifted up Dave’s thin leg, wiping away the slowly drying cum from his skin. She ignored Dave’s half hard cock as she worked with cleaning the boy’s skin, tutting when she noticed how his ass was leaking. She was used to this kind of treatment, the client would get their money’s worth and then leave the whores behind to deal with the clean-up, both psychically and mentally. She wiped him down thoroughly in silence, letting Dave lean on her for support when he stood up; it was always hard to gain the strength in their legs after being in a certain position for so long after having sex. She even located the red thong and passed it to him to slip up his bony legs and snap the humiliating underwear into place. “Will you be alright, dear?”

“Yeah. But I refuse to have him again.” Dave grabbed the shirt that went flying across the room, shoving it on. He doesn’t know why he bothers with using it, the shirt didn’t provide him comfort or heat, it was just an accessory for the clients to love. Still, he wouldn’t be beaten down and so he lifted his head up high and walked out of the room, taking the key out of the lock and going down the stairs to where his brother was bouncing Cal on his knee, cooing as if the boy was a baby. “Here. The key.”

“What took you so long?” His demeanour changed then, stopping the jittery knee and took the key back, giving it to his Lil’ Cal to put on his key chains. He stared up at his younger brother and took in the strong looking bruises on his neck, gritting his teeth because it meant he would have to use more make up to cover that up which meant more money.

“I don’t want him as a client.” Dave stated bluntly, arms crossing over his puffy nipples, perked up from the cold.

“That’s not your decision to make.”

“Bullshit, Bro. This is my body and I won’t allow that man to do that to me.” He wanted to put up more of a fight but he couldn’t shout because it was already hurting his vocal chords to speak, not that he would show that.

“No, that body is mine to use as I wish.” He stated matter of fact, running a gloved hand down Cal’s thigh and watching his face blush with embarrassment; if that kid gets flushed just by the simple touch on his leg then fuck knows how he’s going to deal with perverts he’s never known before fucking his ass. Dave was about to go off on a tangent about how his brother treats everyone and the dangers of keeping clients that abuse when Bro lifted a hand to silence him, already knowing the body language of when Dave was going to snap. “You are under my roof that is under my name, you eat the food I pay for and you bathe in the water I paid to heat. You sleep in the bed that I gave you and I am your boss therefore I own you.”

His voice was like thunder when he spoke and it made Dave shut his mouth quickly, in fear of another bollocking from when they were younger and he would get smacked around. Bro stood up and lifted Cal onto his hip, hand supporting his bottom in case he was going to fall. He patted the boy’s ass, letting the child wrap around him like some kind of doll before walking away. “Make sure you cover that shit up round your neck, you have another customer in a couple of hours; your favourite.”

The rage inside Dave was like fire as he stomped up the stairs once more to go into his room, slamming the door shut behind him, not even giving a single fuck about the angry cuddle fest on John’s bed as he face-planted into the terrible mattress and tried to fall asleep. Fuck Bro, fuck this whorehouse and fuck those stupid pedophiles who just want to get their rocks off into a kid.


	3. Roxy x OC

This was the life for her, she wanted it this way and she had made sure she would get to it. At the age of sixteen, she ran away from home after over hearing a couple of people talking about a certain building that takes in children and doesn’t let them out, heavy rumours about children being sold off to strange men. Roxy had always wanted this ever since she was young, finding porn sites at a very early stage and watching them being fucked raw, it made her legs quiver with need and her pussy wet with delight.

She had her hair up with curlers, keeping them in until she had a client so that it was always in a perfect twist. She prided herself in her appearance and in Bro’s opinion, was one of the best looking girls in this place but maybe that’s swayed because she comes into his room sometimes. No matter, it was still a compliment to her.

She completely understood why people didn’t want to be a part of this institution; either they didn’t choose it because they were left at an orphanage and then brought here or they were dropped off at the doorstep by their parents who didn’t want them anymore. Maybe they thought being a whore would be a cool job but then changed their mind and now they can’t get out of it, they’re stuck to work here. Perhaps it was a debt that their parents owned and they had to give up their kids to the owner previous to Bro to pay it off, how mysterious, so many theories!

Moving on from that, Roxy took a swig of vodka from the bottle she hid under her pillow. Because of her little addiction to alcohol, she was happy all the time due to being drunk, it was the best feeling for her to be out of control and being tended to by her clients. The drinks made her louder, more confident in herself and open about doing crazy stuff with the customers who were into something a little edgy, she loved every moment when they were fucking her. Bro let her have one bottle a week because he was stingy about money but she could persuade him to give her two if she came into his room a couple times a week to show how good she gets paid. She didn’t mind that Bro gave her lots of attention, in fact she loved it and she didn’t care if people were giving her looks of disgust or rage because they were just jealous of those rough hands being on her preciously smooth skin. Most of the time she didn’t worry about what other people thought because she was either too drunk or too horny; why make a fuss if you can’t change anything? She was always going to love attention and people just had to deal with it.

At the moment she was checking herself out in the mirror and making sure her make-up was on point before making her sure everything was out-right sexy on her clothes, she was seeing a client very soon. Bro had told her it was her favourite customer when she went down to see him, but she was more concerned about swallowing his thick load to care about anything else at the time. The older man was very good at when it came to making her looking fabulous; she was dressed up in a neon pink bra to make her small breasts appear cute and squeezable, along with matching pink panties to hug her tiny ass and a garter belt to add effect to her hips. Her thighs were the ticket apparently according to Bro and if he said it then it must have been true, and with this outfit then her thighs would be the centre of attention. Everything was perfect and she stood up to leave the room, hiding the bottle of vodka under her pillow after another quick gulp of the burning fluid, letting it warm up her insides. She pulled the curler out of her hair and set it on the bed to remind her to slot it back in after she was finished with her client, taking one last look at herself in the mirror and admiring the view of her perfectly twisted hair before leaving to go down the stairs and meet her client.

The man was named Mr Wilkinson, though that probably wasn’t his real name, most men hid their real names under pseudo ones because they were either married or didn’t want to be known as going to a whorehouse. She didn’t care that he was a bit on the pudgy side either because he was as sweet as a candy store, not that she’s been to one before. He meted her at the bottom of the steps and she jumped into his arms with a cry of happiness, letting him swing her in a circle before setting her down and leaning in for a greeting kiss which she accepted wholeheartedly. He had just got here and had to fork out a couple hundred from his pocket for two hours, while Bro gave her the key and patted her bum to let her go, accepting the money and letting him get on his way. With that, Roxy started running up the stairs, giggling loudly and peeked behind her to see the man chasing her. “Catch me, daddy. Catch me~!”

They ran to the room and Roxy let herself be pinned to the door, Wilkinson rubbing his clothed crotch into her backside enough to show the pure want that he had for her. Roxy let out a feeble moan of need and grinded back, unlocking the door and almost falling through by the man’s pushing behind her, but Wilkinson was quick to grab her and carry her to the bed, placing her down and getting between her thick thighs, spreading them wide to have a taste of something he had been holding back from for over a week. He licked a wet stripe up Roxy’s pantie covered pussy, already feeling the heat of her arousal against his lips as he suckled her clit through the cloth. Roxy just let it happen, her legs quivering with pure want for more, the alcohol making her feel a little lightheaded but it was perfect; she felt like she was floating, the pleasure sparking up her legs and creating warmth in her stomach as Wilkinson pulled the slightly damp panties to the side to get at her hairless cunt. She loved the attention that Wilkinson gave her; treating her like a princess to be spoiled rotten, giving her anything she wanted via gifts, more hours or his time or just spending his time making sure she came as many times as she possibly could in the time given.

He lapped at her wet core, craving the savoury yet completely unique taste that came from Roxy’s precum. She held on tight to the covers, needing something to ground her or she would probably float away into cloud nine and never return. Her mouth was babbling everything Wilkinson wanted to hear; he had a huge daddy kink that she loved to take advantage of, another reason why he thought he needed to spoil Roxy as a princess. She wasn’t into the kink but it got him off and that made her happy because if he’s into it, the more passionate the sex is and the more he will treat her kindly to anything and everything he possibly could. Her hands removed themselves from gripping the covers to grabbing at Wilkinson’s hair, holding his head still to work on her clit more, her thighs shaking the closer she came to her first orgasm of the two hour session. The man got the memo and kept a strong hold of her hips to keep her steady from bucking up and away from his mouth as he kept licking at her sensitive nub, feeling it twitch a little under his tongue. “Oh fuck _yes_! Daddy more, more!”

“Mm…” He could feel her pussy convulsing with her impending orgasm, his tongue working overtime and his jaw starting to ache but it was all worth it to hear the pretty little cries of his princess. Her thick thighs clamped around his head as she came, her cunt ripe and wet once more for him to slip a finger inside and get to work, jabbing inside her in upward motions, attempting to get at her special spot. Roxy was a wave of pleasure, she had just finished cumming and now she was over sensitive, letting out pathetic whines as Wilkinson entered another finger inside her and fucked up to her g-spot, making her writhe and beg for daddy. No matter how many times she tried to refuse him, a few minutes later she would be pleading him to give her more, and Wilkinson was always happy to oblige to whatever his little princess needed.

He pulled his face away from her crotch to get a good look up at her face, watching her expressions change from exhaustion and pain to pleasure and desire. He loved everything about her and one day when she is old enough, he will try and buy her, he has tried before but the owner doesn’t let him, probably something to do with her bringing in so many customers with her beautiful complexion and tipsy demeanour. His fingers sped up in her pussy, the slapping sounds echoing out throughout the room as his hand worked overtime to give her another orgasm. Roxy’s thighs were jiggling from the effort he was putting in and didn’t even care if his hand was starting to cramp, he wanted his princess to clench around him and have another climax. She couldn’t hold herself back from reaching up and grabbing his shoulders, clinging tight as her pussy was abused, moaning open mouthed as she rippled through her second orgasm, her thighs clenching and shaking with urgency as her client fucked her roughly through the bliss with his fingers.

After a couple waves of this along with the alcohol, Roxy was a pliant as a doll; able to be used in any way that her client would want her, if it’s roughly or gently she wouldn’t complain once and that was one of the best things Wilkinson loved about her favourite whore. He pulled her underwear down, thinking it must be uncomfortable being on the side of her thigh and then spread her legs, letting her get comfortable in the pillows before reaching over to the bedside table to grab a condom and unwrapped it, rolling it up his cock. He glanced up at the whore’s face, noticing her dazed eyes and her vacant smile of pure content, she would let him do anything he wanted on her but he wouldn’t be that cruel to her, she was daddy’s little princess. He scooted up a little more before entering her with his cock, letting out a huff of breath against her shoulder before starting to thrust his hips gently, watching her little breasts sway in her bra. “You love this don’t you baby girl?”

“Yes daddy, give me _more_. Give me all of you.” Her arms wrapped around his shoulders again as she held on for the ride, feeling the older man’s dick deep inside her, rubbing up against all of her walls, getting raw with the need to go faster already. She loved having a dick inside her, anything she could possibly get was alright with her because she was being filled, that’s why she was the best when it came to people coming in groups, she would be passed around man to man and fucked into nearly passing out, she would be filled to the brim with stranger’s cum and still be begging for someone else to be inside her. At the moment she wasn’t going to ask for something else to be inside her because she knew that Wilkinson doesn’t like it when she asks for something else to be fucking her holes while he’s playing with her and so she simply stroked his hair, carding the locks through her fingers as he rocked his dick up in her core.

His pace was getting out of control and she knew it, encouraging him to go faster and harder into her ‘special girl spot’ as his balls drew up to his impending climax. He never wanted this to end, pulling Roxy’s bra down and latching onto one of her tiny breasts, suckling the perked nipple and feeling her cunt clench around his throbbing cock. Wilkinson couldn’t hold it in anymore, letting out a rugged groan and tightening his teeth on Roxy’s abused little teat to make her moan out in pleasurable pain as he came inside her tightening walls. She of course couldn’t handle the strong assault of grinding on her poor little nipple, which felt too good and the warm feeling of Wilkinson filling her up, the burning desire in her to be full of cum and treated like a breeding mare for anyone’s enjoyment was too much for her. She came again with a wail of pure delight, the inner walls of her cunt rippling and milking her client’s cock dry of all the sperm he could possibly leak out.

They lay there in heavy air, their panting the only sound that could be heard in the room and Roxy thinks to herself if this also happens when Wilkinson fucks his wife or girlfriend, the silence is peaceful for both of them and she loves it. Her clinging has gone limp to simply resting her delicate hands on his shoulders, legs splayed out on the bed as he pulled out of her and rolled onto his side, snuggling up to her once more. If someone peeked into the room right now, Roxy guessed that they would defiantly look like a truly satisfied couple in love. Thinking about it now, the woozy feeling of being tipsy had faded off and that meant the alcohol was no longer controlling her system, she knew that she didn’t drink enough. No matter, she can just gulp a couple more swigs before her next client comes in.

Speaking of clients, she was being rolled over onto her front, her ass being lifted and kissed by Wilkinson’s chapped, warm lips. He will always remind her that he loves to spoil his little princess and soon his mouth was on her pussy, sucking out the cum he had just spurted inside her. She felt a little bad that he spent all this money just to spoil her but if he wants that then she wasn’t going to complain, spreading her legs a little for his tongue to go deeper. “Feels good, daddy…”

They spent the rest of their time exploring each other’s bodies like they didn’t know them enough, fingers slid against skin and sighs became cries of pleasure once more. It came as a shock when there was a knock on the door and Wilkinson let out a soft moan of disapproval at the timing, his fingers knuckle deep inside Roxy’s pussy and attempting to bring her to her sixth orgasm of the day. It always seemed like they just wanted to freak her out by knocking really loudly, but she got her own back by grinding down in a final trill as he came. As her legs were still shaking, Wilkinson slid off the bed and started to get changed, making sure he was in pristine condition once more before turning to his princess and helping Roxy get changed with her jello legs.

They couldn’t help themselves when a couple more kisses were exchanged when Roxy led them out the door and down the stairs to the entrance of the whore house, they simply needed to break the rules a little, but it would always make Wilkinson feel special enough to come back again and again, which Bro didn’t have a problem with. The client left with a soft click of the front door and Roxy turned to her boss, giving him the keys and a sly wink before making her way up the stairs again to her much desired vodka. But not before hearing Bro’s drawl tone coming from behind her. “Don’t forget you have another customer in an hour.”

She couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't help but put feels in this. Check out my other stories if you like this one!


End file.
